


Disco Lights

by ray_gun



Category: 88rising, Filthy Frank - Fandom, Joji - Fandom
Genre: 88 Rising, F/M, joji - Freeform, singer - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_gun/pseuds/ray_gun
Summary: Sophie es una universitaria viviendo en Brooklyn quien después de una serie de coincidencias termina involucrada con Joji, es una relación que se veía venir complicada.
Kudos: 1





	Disco Lights

La primera sagaz mirada fuese suficiente para advertirle. Sus pupilas dejaban una pequeña llama oscura en el aire. Tenía una expresión relajada, las cejas lánguidas apenas levantándose y la mandíbula en una sonrisa floja. Maliciosa. Ojos negros. Apartó un poco sus ojos de los suyos y comenzaron a picarle las manos. Volvió a mirar. Era esa expresión. Le inspiraba una especie de cosquilleo al interior de los muslos, y le revolvía el orgullo. Era la cara de un mujeriego.  
Del tipo que ves por el mirador de la puerta, parado en el corredor con una sonrisa arrepentida y un ramo de flores baratas de aspecto silvestre. Con el pelo revolvido y la ropa del día anterior.  
La voz de su amiga la sacó del trance  
-A quién mirabas?  
-Yo? A nadie- Sophie se acomodó en el pequeño y alto asiento del bar. -Este lugar está llenísimo.  
Había bastante gente interesante alrededor, una chica con un abrigo peludo amarillo bailaba hacía atrás y adelante rozando la mesa, mojando los pelos del abrigo con los tragos derramados sobre el vidrio. A su lado, Un tipo flaco con la cabeza rapada preguntaba por encendedor a todos los del grupo. Sophie miró su celular para que no le hablara, y Natalie, su amiga, le siguió el juego. Detrás de ellas estaba la pista de baile. Se sentaron a propósito en la mesa en dirección opuesta para que nadie las sacara a bailar. Que hacían en un club si no pensaban bailar? A veces ellas mismas se lo preguntaban, pero estando en la industria del entretenimiento faltar a una fiesta podría ser fatal. Nunca se sabe a quien conocerás. Natalie actualmente hacía promociones pagas en su instragram para costear la universidad, y Sophie estaba haciendo lo posible por entrar a trabajar a una discográfica. Era el viernes de una semana difícil, y había algo de catártico en emborracharse y llegar al apartamento a fumar marihuana y dormir con el cerebro frito, para despertar con resaca y tratar de enderezar sus vidas el lunes siguente, empezando una dieta, pero terminar rompiéndola el mismo miércoles de esa semana con una pizza y cerveza. Tampoco es como si tuviesen la presión de alguien, estaban lejos de sus padres y ninguna tenía novio. A Sophie la cortó su novio de 2 años luego de que se enamorara de otra mujer, y a decir verdad, no lo extrañaba en absoluto, sobretodo después de que su amiga la introdujera al mundo del sexo casual. Hábito el cual abandonó hace un tiempo y sustituyó por una PS 4, la cual le quitaba más tiempo pero le traía menos drama.  
Sophie no siempre fue así, hasta hace un año era aún una persona sumamente tímida e insegura. Bueno, insegura seguía siendo, sobretodo desde que había subido de peso, pero de a poco iba dejando atrás la personalidad tímida que tenía desde pequeña, sustituyendola por un carácter fuerte pero aun de pocas palabras. Nunca iba a ser la primera en hablar ni en hacer la primera movida, pero si le hablaban, siempre iba a responder de manera franca. Nunca había tenido los huevos de teñirse el cabello o tatuarse, hasta hace un mes exactamente, cuando se decoloró y se tiñó de calipso. Aprovechó el impulso de su cambio de apariencia para ganar autoestima y luchar por el trabajo que quería. Pero ahora aquí estaba de nuevo, en el mismo bar de siempre. Las raíces comenzaban a notarse y su piel morena ya no brillaba con el fulgor de la autoestima recién adquirida.

-Has visto a alguien interesante? -Le preguntó Natalie, dándole el último sorbo a la bombilla de su trago.

Sophie lo buscó con la mirada. El tipo de ojos oscuros. Apuntó a la mesa donde estaba. Rodeado de otros hombres jóvenes, a su lado un tipo de gafas oscuras gritaba por el celular, a su otro lado, un corpulento muchacho negro le hablaba algo al oído, y él, al medio. Tenía la cabeza gacha así que ya no poseía el magnetismo de sus ojos, pero se veía su cabello corto peinado con la mano, y de su cuello, colgaban dos delgadas cadenas plateadas, que se balanceaban sobre su pecho, rozando su camiseta blanca. Tenía sobrepuesta una camisa desabrochada con un estampado en tonos tierra, y en su oreja izquierda, un simple arete.  
-Cual? -Le preguntó Natalie. -El de cabello negro y camisa?  
A la afirmación de Sophie Natalie hizo un gesto con las cejas. -Que tiene de llamativo?  
-No crees que es famoso o algo así?  
Ambas quedaron expectantes a que subiera la cabeza para mirarlo mejor.  
Mierda. Es guapo. Pensó Sophie cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía la barba medio crecida y sus sorbos a un pequeño vaso de alcohol fuerte inclinaban la atención hacía su boca, corta de labios gruesos. Se reía borracho y se veía adorable. Pero cuando volvía a ponerse serio tenía cierto aire de sabelotodo.  
-Se ve engreído. -Dijo Natalie, rebuscando en su mente donde lo había visto antes.  
Engreído. Pensó Sophie. Claro que tiene cara de engreído pero porque le llama tanto la atención?  
-Hola princesas. -La voz ronca las hizo voltearse. -Devuelta en este agujero de mierda?.  
Era un amigo en común, unos años mayor, que solía comprarles tragos y llevarlas en auto con tal de que bebieran con él. Era un tipo solitario de conversación trivial que solo quería estar siempre rodeado de amigos, y le sobraba el dinero.  
-Biggie! Nos salvaste! -Natalie se paró a saludarlo y pronto fueron arrastradas a la barra por él. Quien les presentó un montón de gente que no iban a recordar mañana y las hizo tomar shots.  
La quemazón del trago se sintió rotunda en la boca del estómago. Hasta ahora solo había bebido un par de tragos tropicales así que el calor del destilado puro le aturdió los sentidos. Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió, todo el grupo se había descontrolado. Ese era el trago que los ponía en el punto de “a la mierda” así que estaban haciendo estupideces y sacándose fotos. Tomaron otro shot. Luego de intentar levantarse para quitarle a Natalie un vaso con el que estaba jugando se dio cuenta que estaba borracha. Se balanceó hasta casi caer y del susto Natalie soltó el vaso, que se quebró en mil pedazos. El grupo se apresuró en cambiarse de lugar para que no les cobraran el vaso, pero ahí venía un bartender persiguiéndolos.  
Natalie le agarró el brazo y la hizo agachar la cabeza para cruzar por entre la gente en la pista de baile. La música sonaba a más no poder. Un tipo paró a Natalie y comenzó a bailar con ella, alcanzaron a mirarse por un segundo antes que el beat de la canción cayera y todo el mundo se revolviera. Mierda. Perdió a su amiga, una chica de pelo corto le tocó el hombro  
-Bailas? -Le dijo, acercándose a su oído  
Pero no alcanzó a responder, la discoteca estaba llenísima y volvió a perderse entre la gente, vió a Natalie conversando con el chico que la invitó a bailar, a lo lejos, al lado izquierdo. Esperó que la canción terminara para apurarse en caminar. Y ahí lo vio. Frente a ella. Con su peligrosa cara de mujeriego y ojos negros.  
-Hola  
Le dijo él, terminando esa “a” en una sonrisa. Era alto, con los tacones le llegaba hasta el pecho.  
-Hola? -Repitió él, acercándose.  
Se le tensó todo el cuerpo cuando entre toda la multitud, pudo sentir su olor. Olía a alcohol y dulces. No dejaba de sonreír.  
-Hola, disculpa. -Respondió, por suerte ya estaba roja, de no ser así se hubiese enrojecido aún más.  
Él la llevó a sentarse en la barra sin decir nada. Una vez sentados apoyó el codo en el mesón y miró hacía la pista.  
-Que…? Porqué me hablabas? -Dijo ella, no quería sonar ruda así que lo suavizó sonriéndole.  
-Quebraste un vaso.  
Qué? Le hablaba por eso? Era parte del staff?  
-Te ví quebrar el vaso, -Continuó, riéndose. -Valen como 3 dólares. Te lo digo porque yo he quebrado muchos.  
Hablaba fuerte para escucharse por sobre la música. Lo miró a la cara, él alternaba entre mirar la pista y mirarla a ella. No podía distinguir cual de los dos estaba más borracho.  
-Has quebrado muchos vasos? -Dijo ella, contagiada por la risa.  
Le contó la historia de su primera noche este bar hace un par de años, por algún motivo que no recordaba no podía beber alcohol así que subía a la azotea de tanto en tanto para fumar, en una de esas subidas se resbaló en la escalera y cayó de espaldas sobre un vaso en el piso. Su cortavientos se rajó pero no parecía haberse cortado, se quedó un rato con sus amigos sin saber que hacer hasta que apareció un guardia quien, sin decir nada, lo echó del club. Sus amigos prefirieron irse con él y terminaron varados, borrachos, cantando por la calle.  
-Lo hubiese disfrutado más si no hubiese sido el único sobrio. -Decía, riéndose. -Y si mi chaqueta no estuviese destruida mientras corría un viento horriblemente frío.  
-Entonces si me encuentran me van a correr de la disco? -Preguntó.  
-No lo sé. He pagado vasos y otros no me los han cobrado. Supongo que depende de quien seas.  
-Y quién eres tú? -Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.  
-George. -Dijo. -Soy músico.

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé a escribir esta mierda el otro día mientras escuchaba Yeah Right en la micro. Si realmente a alguien le interesaría que la siguiera por favor déjeme un comentario y sugerencias/errores/propuestas también son bienvenidas. Su música me pone maalll en el corazón y terminé escribiendo esto. Saludos y gracias x leer <3


End file.
